dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Namekian Frog
}} A Namekian Frog are a species of frogs found on planet Namek. Appearance These frogs look similar to the frogs of Earth, except that they have antennas, (very similar to Namekians themselves) and a tail. They are usually a bluish-green color with spots, but at least one female frog is pink and has lipstick, and at least one is yellowish in color. Overview The most notable frog is the one that Captain Ginyu switches bodies with. When Ginyu was about to switch bodies with Vegeta, Goku threw the frog in front of Vegeta, causing Ginyu to switch around with it. The frog in Ginyu's body hops away, while Ginyu can only say "ribbit" and thus cannot switch bodies. Vegeta spares his life, so he will not get toad guts all over his boots. Ginyu is later seen being chased by a female frog, which eventually kisses him. Bulma encounters several frogs during the fight with Frieza, and immediately dislikes them all except for one, which of course is Captain Ginyu. Once she puts a translator on him, Ginyu takes advantage of the opportunity and switches bodies with Bulma, leaving her trapped in the body of the frog. They both arrive at the scene where Goku is fighting Frieza, but when Ginyu is found out and tries to switch with Piccolo, Gohan throws Bulma the frog in the way, and Ginyu is a frog once again. She later gets her revenge on Ginyu when she forces Ginyu to scout ahead to detect Goku and Gohan shortly after Goku hits Frieza with the Spirit Bomb. At the conclusion of the Frieza Saga, he is brought to Earth by a wish with the Dragon Balls, and becomes the leader of the fish pond at Capsule Corporation, while the frog in Ginyu's body remains in the forest. Ginyu is seen again during the Cell Games Saga in front of Goku's House with tears in his eyes, during the time Gohan blows out his candles (and the entire cake). He is also picked up by Gohan during the Great Saiyaman Saga when Sharpner attempts to unmask him (and Gohan picking up Ginyu stops Sharpner from unmasking him, sailing over Gohan's head and landing on the ground). It is presumed that both the frog and Ginyu died either from Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu blows up the Earth. In Dragon Ball Super, Ginyu is shown to be alive and is still inhabiting the frog's body after Kid Buu's defeat, indicating he was revived by Porunga, despite his evil nature. During Frieza's revenge, due to his Frog body's inability to speak, Ginyu develops an alternate version of the Body Change, where he tricks his target into saying the word Change by writing the word in the dirt in an alien language, allowing him to switch bodies. He uses it on the elite soldier Tagoma allowing Ginyu to steal his powerful body (a result of Tagoma's training with Frieza) and return to serving Frieza. Due to the Body Change. Tagoma is left trapped in Ginyu's Namekian Frog body and becomes permanently trapped in it when Vegeta kills Ginyu while he's in Tagoma's body. It is unknown if Frog Tagoma survived the battle or was killed along with the rest of the soldiers when Frieza transformed into Golden Frieza. However he was most certainly killed when Frieza destroyed the Earth, though since the event was erased by Whis' Temporal Do-Over, he may have survived the battle and stuck living on Earth inside the body of the Namekian Frog that Ginyu formerly inhabited. Video Game Appearances Re-colored versions of the Namekian Frog appear as regular enemies on Earth in the [[Dragon Ball: Origins (series)|''Origins series]]. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitoden, there is a mini-game where Krillin must hit four Namekian frogs with ki blasts. Namekian Frogs can be used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. One can be obtained from Oolong on Earth; he gives it in exchange for a Launch card. Yajirobe gives a Yajirobe card in exchange for the Namekian Frog. Later in the game, as well as in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, a Namekian Frog can be used to prevent Captain Ginyu from using his Body Change technique against Goku. A Namekian Frog also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, a Namek Frog is an item that slightly increases speed. In Dragon Ball Online, the Time Breakers start killing all the frogs in the area to make sure that Goku does not find and throw one into Captain Ginyu's Body Change beam. However, the Time Patrol stop them from doing this and Goku is able to throw one between Ginyu and Vegeta, giving Ginyu the frog's body. The leader of the Time Breakers Towa appears and, disappointed at not being able to take over Goku, transforms Frog Ginyu into Mega Ginyu Frog, who is able to summon other types of Namekian Frogs to aid him in battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, a couple Namekian frogs live in Toki Toki City's Plaza of Time in the pond of the near the Dragon Ball Altar, indicating that some of them have survived Planet Namek's Destruction and have populated Earth by Age 850. It is possible they are either descend from the Ginyu Frog and/or were brought to Earth either by Namekians or Chronoa. Though the use of cheats it is possible to play as Frog Ginyu. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, there is Namekian Frog spawning ground on a small eastern island between the land mass where Tsuno's Village is and the land mass where the damaged Nameless Namek's Spaceship is located. It is implied that Gelatinous Eggs that can be found on Namek are actually Namekian Frog eggs as several can be acquired from the spawning ground. If Gohan, Vegeta, or Goku examines the frogs they receive a message that says "This appears to be a spawning ground for frogs. Better tread lightly...". The island can be easily located by looking out for the frogs text balloon saying "Ribbit...". Their Z-Encyclopedia Entry is unlocked after the defeat of Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) and Jeice (if it doesn't then save and reload the file to trigger it to unlock). The entry is located in the Bestiary. According to it's entry, what the two antenna upon their heads is for is a mystery and that they are a common frog found on Namek Gallery CaptainGinyuFrog.png|A Namekian Frog in Ginyu's body Giant time breaker frog ginyu.png|Mega Frog Ginyu in Dragon Ball Online DBOFrog1.jpg|Frog in Dragon Ball Online DBOFrog3.jpg DBOFrog4.jpg DBOEliteFrog.jpg RoF bonus postcard.PNG|Namekian Frog sitting atop Captain Ginyu's head on a postcard made for Resurrection ‘F’ Category:Animals Category:Races